


A Vampire's Needs

by Wheresarizona



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, Darcy is a vampire, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vampire!Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona
Summary: Darcy is a newer vampire and she's craving more than blood. Thankfully, she has a very eager boyfriend to help her out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93
Collections: The Monster Mash





	A Vampire's Needs

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Darcyverse discord server's Darcylvania Event

Darcy’s turn to vampirism was not her choice. She had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. In her thirty-one years on this earth, she had seen her fair share of weird. It shouldn’t have been a surprise that vampires were real when she lived in a building with superheroes and aliens. 

And now she was a vampire and her boyfriend gave her blood bags with a straw poked in them like they were a Capri Sun. Darcy lucked out that she didn’t want to eat him constantly. Because of his super serum, he didn’t smell as tasty as the other residents in the tower and it was the same with Steve.

Bucky had been so supportive of her change. The bloodlust took a bit to get used to, and Bucky still hadn’t gotten used to the fact that she wasn’t as fragile as she was when she was human. 

The scientists in her life had run various tests to check her… abilities. She was now extremely strong and fast. She couldn’t be in direct sunlight at the risk of turning to dust, and according to some research, stakes were definitely not good for her health. After a few weeks, Darcy was back at work with Jane, and since they worked mostly at night, not much had changed on that front. 

Then there were the other cravings Darcy had, cravings in the carnal variety. She wasn’t sure if it was an effect of the bloodlust, but after satiating her bloodthirst, she’d need to get off. Darcy and Bucky hadn’t had sex since she became a vampire, not because they didn’t want to, but Darcy was worried she might hurt him with her newfound strength. She wasn’t over accidentally crushing her favorite coffee cup. But getting herself off multiple times a day wasn’t cutting it and she needed more. 

Darcy and Bucky were having a night in watching a movie together. They’d been giving each other looks throughout the film, clearly not paying attention. Darcy could feel the hunger rise in her, and it wasn’t for blood. She was craving his touch and for him to give her many orgasms and it didn’t help that she could smell his arousal. She finally couldn’t take it anymore, and quicker than Bucky could see, she had moved into his lap, straddling his hips. Bucky’s breath caught in his throat at the sudden change, his eyes widening. 

“Dar…” Bucky began to say, and Darcy surged forward, sealing her lips over his. The kiss was all tongues and teeth, Darcy doing her best not to nip his lip with her sharp teeth accidentally. Bucky groaned into her mouth as needy sounds came from Darcy’s throat. She could feel his erection straining against his sweatpants near her core and hear his heart rapidly beating. 

They broke the kiss to remove their shirts, and then Bucky was lifting Darcy from the couch, her legs going around his middle. Their lips found each other again as he moved them swiftly through the apartment and into the bedroom. 

They fell onto the bed with Darcy on her back, and Bucky crawled up onto his knees to quickly remove her leggings and underwear before he shucked off his undergarments. Darcy stared at him hungrily, seeing the sheer want on his face, and as she looked further down his body, she felt a surge of want pool in her belly at the sight of him fully erect for her. 

Bucky gave her a smoldering grin, seeing her watching him and then began to crawl up her body, kissing all the spots he knew that drove her wild until he reached her thighs. She was absolutely drenched as Bucky kissed her inner thighs before putting his mouth where she wanted it most. 

Bucky was an expert with his tongue, and Darcy couldn’t help the cries of pleasure that escaped her lips as he worked her over, licking and sucking and then bringing his metal hand up to pump two fingers into her. Darcy loved the cool feel of his fingers inside of her. The stimulation of his fingers combined with his tongue and lips has Darcy’s eyes rolling back, and then seeing stars as she tumbled over the edge, with a gasp. 

Darcy could feel Bucky smile against her sex before removing his hand and then he started slowly crawling up her body, kissing her stomach and then her breasts. He took a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue and then moved to the other giving it the same treatment.

Darcy felt incredibly keyed up from what he was doing to her. He released her nipple and continued kissing up her chest and then her neck, focusing on the spots he knew would make her squirm. He finally made it to her mouth, licking his way in. Darcy moaned when his tongue traced over her sharp canines. 

The earlier orgasm wasn’t enough to sate her craving. She could feel a surge of need in her. She wanted Bucky bad and from the feel of his erection he wanted the same. Darcy stopped kissing him, looped her leg around his calf and then used pure strength to flip Bucky onto his back with Darcy on top, straddling his hips. 

Bucky's eyes were wide, and his pupils dilated from the change in position. Darcy then pinned Bucky’s arms above his head. Shock showed on his face at how easily she was able to maneuver him. Something she would never have been able to do before the change. Darcy’s proud of herself for not using too much strength. 

Bucky’s mouth makes a silent ‘o,’ and Darcy can feel his erection throbbing against her core. She smiled a predatory smile and leaned down to kiss him, before moving her lips to his neck, grazing the skin with her fangs. She’s careful not to break the skin, but her instincts have her drawn to the blood pulsing so close to her mouth.

“Darcy, please,” Bucky gasped. She’s not sure if he’s asking her to bite him or to finally let him fuck her. She goes with the latter and lifts away from his neck, moving a hand down to grasp his length to guide it to her center.

Darcy watched Bucky’s face as she sank down onto him, and he looked absolutely blissed out. Her brain short circuited when she bottomed out from the pure pleasure. Darcy took a moment to adjust to him, before she started to roll her hips at a slow pace, enjoying the fill of him inside her. She lets go of Bucky’s hand so he can grab her hips and move her up and down. His fingers dig into her skin enough to bruise, and Darcy knows that if there are any marks, they will be gone in minutes. 

She speeds up, chasing her pleasure. She’s surprised by how easily and fluidly she’s moving against him. She doesn’t feel tired from the exertion and it feels incredible with Bucky grinding up into her, meeting her downward momentum. Darcy adjusted her angle, so he was rubbing up against her g-spot. She felt her pleasure rising higher and higher and before she knew it, she was coming hard. Her orgasm crashed over her with waves of passion and had her screaming Bucky’s name as her walls tightened around him. Bucky lost his rhythm before he pulled her down hard in one last thrust, spilling inside of her with a groan. 

Darcy fell onto his chest feeling blissful and thoroughly fucked, for a moment at peace and then she was being drawn to Bucky’s neck again, seeing his jugular pulsating. Darcy moved her head to nuzzle his neck, Bucky turning his head to give her better access. 

“Darcy…” Bucky said, his voice thick with want. 

“Tell me what you want.” Darcy said, her lips brushing against his neck.

“I want… I want you to drink from me.”

Darcy shudders. She hadn’t bitten anyone yet. She’d had close calls, but the blood bags seemed to have tided her over. She wanted to make sure Bucky was absolutely sure this was something he wanted. “Are you sure?”

“Please.”

Darcy placed a kiss against his throbbing vein and then she’s biting. The rush of blood into her mouth is overwhelming for a moment, and then she’s drinking. Bucky’s arms go around her in a hug and he moans as she drinks. She can taste the undertones of the serum in his veins, but she doesn’t stop. Taking long gulps, until finally she feels full. She stopped and licked at the bite marks, instinctively, closing the open wound. 

“That wasn’t bad.” Darcy said, leaning up to look at Bucky. 

He had a dopey smile on his face. “Agreed. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Darcy felt like she was on cloud nine.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I’d love to hear from you. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [Wheresarizona](http://wheresarizona.tumblr.com/)


End file.
